Rescuing the Broken and Lonely
by Babyprincessrainbowfish
Summary: It's off to college! The Eds believe this will be their year to rule the school, but soon they find that the Kankers are going to the same college as them. Not only that, but Edd & Marie have many classes together, and May offers to tutor Ed. But it actually looks like this could be a good year- until things take a nasty turn and suddenly time is racing before somebody could die.


I do not own the characters of the Eds, the Kankers, or (in case they become future references) the characters of Ed's brother, Jimmy, Johnny, Plank, Nazz, Kevin, Sarah, Rolf, or the Urban Rangers. Any other characters that aren't originally in the show were created by me. I do not own the show, either. Thanks for reading, guys! Also, huge fan of Marie & Edd :)

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Eddy! You put your toothpaste in with your clothes!" Edd said in horror. He rushed over to pull out the tube of toothpaste and slip it carefully into a zip lock back, carefully spelling out T-O-O-T-H-P-A-S-T-E across the front, and putting it into a smaller bag, along with deodorant, toothbrush, and some cologne that Eddy had (though why, Edd had no idea).

"Get away from my bag, Sockhead!" Eddy scowled, referring to his old nickname for Edd. Edd sighed and slunk down into a chair in Eddy's mostly bare room now. It wasn't _his_ fault he was so organized.

"It's so empty in here," Ed says bluntly.

"DUH, Captain Obvious!" Eddy replies, rolling his eyes. Ed tries to dodge a basketball that Eddy throws at him, but it hits him in the chest anyways. He does manage to dodge a football Eddy also chucks at him, but it flies past him and hits the first person who happens to throw open the door to Eddy's bedroom.

"EDDY!" The now infuriated ginger screams.

"SARAH!" Ed cries, flinging himself at his little sister. Well, "little" might be a lie, because over the past six years, Sarah has grown quite a bit, so at age sixteen, she is nearly as tall as her twenty year old brother.

"Ed! Get OFF me!" She gripes, struggling out of her older brother's grasp.

"Ed, off," Edd tells his friend, who reluctantly steps away from his teenage sister, who is frowning.

"Dork," she mutters under her breath. Edd smiles.

"Hello, Sarah," he greets.

"Hi, Double D," she replies. Edd picks up a flower pot off the ground. It has soil in it, and had plants growing out of it. Beautiful yellow tulips.

"Here, Sarah. I was growing these for a while, but I don't think they'll be safe around these two." He gestures to Eddy and Ed behind him, bickering much like an old married couple. "Can you hold on to them?"

"Absolutely, Double D." She happily takes the flowers from Double D. "They're beautiful." She presses her nose into one of them and sighs lovingly.

"Yeah," Edd smiles. "They are. Anyways, thanks." He smiles again and she blushes.

"Hey, Sarah?" Eddy says politely from behind Edd. Sarah doesn't respond verbally, but crosses her arms and looks disdainfully at one of the boys she still had not grown up to like.

"GET OUT! And QUIT FLIRTING WITH DOUBLE D!" Eddy screams, throwing another basketball at Sarah. But she catches it and chucks it at Eddy. It hits him in the chest, hard.

"I'll flirt as much as I want," Sarah informs the room before sending another smile in Double D's direction, and then walking off, cradling her new precious plant.

"Geez. You'd think she'd never gotten over you," Ed states, staring after his sister.

"Yeah. But just friends, we decided, remember?" Double D answers.

"Yeah. Just friends unless Sarah decides otherwise," Eddy replies to that, raising an eyebrow before turning back to his bags.

"I sure hope not," Double D murmurs.

"Anyways, come on and let's leave Lovergirl. Before she actually decides to never let Double D, curse the brainiac-"

"HEY!" Double D cries.

"-Finish his education." Eddy rolls his eyes and attempts to pull his suitcase off the bed. He drops it and it lands on his foot.

"I never knew there were so many curse words," Double D says in horror, staring at his friend who is now hopping on one foot, yelling.

"Ooh, I want to be a one legged bunny rabbit too!" Ed says, and proceeds to join his friend in the act without realizing Eddy is actually in pain and will probably kill him after he finishes nursing his foot.

"Eddy! Don't curse, you're setting a bad example for Sarah!" Eddy's mother yells up the stairs. "Now come on before you're late!"

Eddy scowls and drags his bag out of the room and down the hall. He shoves it and it rolls down the stairs and lands at the bottom with a loud _thud_.

"EDDY!"

"It was in my way, the fu-"

"Eddy, no cursing!" Eddy growls and stomps away, lugging his suitcase behind him.

"I think I'd better drive," Double D states when he gets downstairs, successfully carrying his suitcases. Nobody had suspected, but over the years, while Sarah grew taller, Double D grew stronger and now he didn't qualify as "weak" at all. And, of course, Ed grew a tiny bit more observant, and Eddy's temper grew, too. Once the Kankers (oh, those dreaded bratty bullies!) had realized this around eighth grade, they pretty much left the Eds alone in high school. Even though it was all Marie and Lee could do to keep May away from Ed.

"Good idea," Eddy's mother smiles, and his father laughs. "Ah, one of these days, Eddy's temper is going to get him into trouble. Just keep an eye on him, okay, sport?" Eddy's father says to Double D.

"I promise," Double D replies, smiling slightly. Then he follows Eddy out to put his suitcases in the van.

"I don't know what to do with them," Ed came down, shaking his head dumbly. Eddy's father raised an amused eyebrow, and his mother let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, you be sure to keep an eye on them," Eddy's father repeats to Ed. Sarah snickers from behind, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms.

"Yeah, right."

"Sarah, be nice. Your brother is off to college. You'll miss him."

"Mhmm." She rolls her eyes.

"Sarah!" A voice cries from the doorway.

"Hi, Jimmy!" Sarah runs to the brown-haired boy wearing jeans and a green tee-shirt.

"Want to go to the park?"

Sarah glances at her parents, who exchange a look before nodding slightly.

"Hey, it'll stop her from flirting with Double D," Eddy puts in as he enters the house again to grab his duffle.

"Shut up, fish face," Sarah snaps. Before her parents can say anything, she turns and stalks out the door, Jimmy following.

"Just like the old days," Double D remarks, leaning against the van and staring after his ex.


End file.
